


VOICES

by Walking_20the_20wire_20



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, London, Mental Instability, Musicians, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Songfic, Suffering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_20the_20wire_20/pseuds/Walking_20the_20wire_20
Summary: Я общаюсь с поклонником после концерта, он говорит, как ему помогла моя песня, и мне тоже становится лучше. Так я понимаю, что мои демоны — не только мои. Получается эдакая групповая терапия (Тео Хатчкрафт)
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft





	VOICES

Холодный день 11 октября, застал Тео дома.

В квартире было прохладно. Даже сказать холодно. Осень в Лондоне наступала очень быстро. А ветер который завывал из каждой щели, словно пел оду, уже ушедшему лету.

Тео потянувшись в кровати, приподнялся на локти. Обвел сонными глазами комнату. Белые стены вовсе не отражали солнца, его сегодня не предвиделось. Они вбирали в себя холод и серость, и были логичным продолжением улицы. А значит голова будет болеть, вероятно весь день. Снова лёг на кровать. Зажал руками виски, провёл по лицу. Пытаясь пробудить себя хоть как-то. Однако только больше хотелось спать.

Заставив себя подняться, и отбросив одеяло в сторону, Тео всей кожей тела ощутил холод квартиры, и сразу покрылся «мурашками», заставляя вздрогнуть.  
Встав с кровати британец проверил батареи, они были не теплее погоды на улице. 

Накинув на себя первый попавшийся серый свитер, что нашёл себе место на кресле и домашние штаты, нашедшие место там же, сделав себе хвост, Тео раскрыл шторы впуская наконец-то свет раннего утра. Наблюдая за низкими облаками, что окутали улицы Лондона, казалось, что весь холод этого мира, сегодня пришёл в одну единственную точку, в Лондон.

Согревая руки своим дыханием, Тео направился на кухню. Заварил кофе, пока напиток грелся в турке, Тео держал ладони над конфоркой, в руки стало немного теплее.

Пожарил яичницу, и пару колбасок. Все разговоры про правильный британский завтрак, сегодня были явно не про темноволосого Британца. После завтрака сил стало немного больше, после кофе стало теплее.

Прошедшие 2 года были пустыми.  
Он был пустой. В голове пусто.  
Чувствовать? Пусто.

_**Не каждый мой шрам видим глазу, не каждая боль — физическая.  
Мое безразличие прекрасно  
**  
_

Просто оболочка именуемая «человек».  
Походы к врачу психотерапевту особым успехом не увенчались. Его вымотали 8 лет работы почти без передышки.

Разве что прописанные врачом таблетки подавляли его внутренние голоса, они звучали в голове каждый день и ночь. Тео не мог их остановить. Кричал «замолчите пожалуйста замолчите!!!» держа руками голову и сжимая виски. Сидя на кровати, но, делал себе только хуже. Голоса словно издевкой начинали звучать еще громче.

_**Они звучат в моей голове. Я слышу их и хочу от них избавиться.  
Я слышу, что они становятся громче и громче. Бесконечно.  
Эти голоса призывают меня к восстанию.**  
_

Порция таблеток, и забыться. Утром будет плохо, но зато сейчас станет легче.

Утром было плохо. Голова кружится. Сколько он принял?  
«— Вспоминай сейчас же» произнес Тео одними только губами.  
— По-моему 6 таблеток  
— Идиот! Тебе можно не более двух таблеток — Тебя предупреждали про последствия.  
— Иди в задницу. И без тебя плохо.  
Тео беседовал в голос сам с собой. Что уже само по себе говорило, что с он не порядке.

_**Не каждый мой шрам видим глазу, не все мои мысли жалки,  
Моя экзальтация — результат таблеток. Я знаю, что ты застрял в рутине,  
Но теперь я принял вдвое больше** _

Едва вытягивал себя с кровати, и пошатываясь шёл завтракать.  
Единственное что смогло помочь, это так называемая «слепая терапия».  
По мнению его психотерапевта. Тео бросил таблетки. Голоса в голове не умолкали.  
Но ему начало удаваться держать их под контролем.

Сперва завязывал глаза на 10 минут. Потом на пол часа, час, и на весь день. День вслепую. Привычные действия даются сложнее. Не врезаться в стенку. Создать в голове план квартиры. Эта дверь ведет на кухню, ты чувствуешь? Пол под ногами холодный, надень тапки.  
Встать, не потеряв равновесие. — Чего ты хочешь? Вопрос был задан сам себе.

— Кофе.  
Просто чашку кофе.  
Идти на кухню. Сколько тут шагов? Кажись где-то около 20. Иди вперед. Мир за одно мгновение потерял любые зримые очертания.  
Теперь на ощупь. Перебирать руками по полочкам, искать турку.Упаковку кофе. Плиту. Мир черный. Глаза закрыты.   
А на часах 14:32 середина дня.

Запах кофе приятно щекотал нос, чашка должна быть где-то рядом. Полка наверху справа от плиты. Открыть на ощупь. Глаза не открывай. Перебрать чашки и найти свою любимую. Впрочем, в темноте любая из них может быть любимой. Налить кофе в чашку, а не мимо.

— Добавить сахар? Спросил Тео  
— Нет спасибо. Мне нравится без и покрепче. Ответ был адресован ему же.   
Разговоры с самим собой, были странным делом. Если бы только мысленно ничего страшного. Но в голос беседовать с самим собой, было весьма непривычно. 

За окном начался дождь. Тео его только слышал, и это его немного отвлекало от происходящего в нем самом. — Жаль что я не могу позвонить кому-то.  
— Вслепую я не найду телефон Адама. Мы давненько не созванивались, его номера сейчас нет, в последних набранных. Подумал Тео и сделал еще один глоток напитка.

С чашкой кофе в одной руке, и ведя другой по стенам Тео направился в гостиную, чтобы «посмотреть» телевизор, хотя скорее послушать, его, как и все вокруг Тео не видит.

Так и проходили день за днем, во мраке. Тео делал акцент не на визуальном восприятии мира, а на своих ощущениях. Он ощущал сквозняк исходящий от балкона, слышал дождь. Ногами ощущал, что пол холодный, но ничего не видел. Сначала было тяжко с закрытыми глазами но, со временем Тео привык. Он подавлял свое желание снять повязку, иногда возникающее. Он понимал, что эта терапия ему необходима.

Месяц жизни в темноте был весьма психоделическим. Но очень полезным. Британец смог начать писать. Пусть по строчке, но смог. Нашел те самые связующие нити, между собой и музыкой. Получив возможность видеть. Тео отправил наброски Адаму.

И Боже, как же он был рад его слышать. Казалось, что с Адамом, он не говорил вечность.  
Адам одобрил все наброски, предложив какие-то свои идеи. Процесс сдвинулся с мертвой точки.

Нельзя сказать, что голоса умолкли, и внутренние демоны Тео больше не беспокоили, но сейчас он их запер в фразах, образах, мыслях, выраженных на бумаге. 

Тео вложил так много в каждую песню. Грядущего альбома, с символичным названием «Вера», отдал всего себя. И всего чего он хотел, это чтобы люди услышали, его демонов, его боль, его борьбу. Пере прожить это все. Людям, сидящим в запрети из-за пандемии, откликнулось то что передал Тео. Это его исцеляло.

И как он сам сказал:

**«Я общаюсь с поклонником после концерта, он говорит, как ему помогла моя песня, и мне тоже становится лучше. Так я понимаю, что мои демоны — не только мои. Получается эдакая групповая терапия.»  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Названия песен с работы:  
> 1\. Numb  
> 2\. Voices  
> 3\. Numb  
> Финальная цитата: Интервью журналу Esquire


End file.
